broken_crescent_buff_and_shinefandomcom-20200213-history
General
The game is divided into two parts; the Campaign and the Battles. The Campaign is turn-based. Each turn the player moves his armies, diplomats, princesses, spies, etc. across the campaign map. This is where the strategy becomes important as players work toward expanding the empire to meet the victory conditions. The empire is expanded by conquest of adjacent regions and the establishment and expansion of trade and religion.The battles of Broken Crescent happens in real time. This occurs after moves are made on the Campaign map. The battles occur in 3D environments that are geographically appropriate to their location on the campaign map. Basic Game Tips During battles, use plenty of cavalry because they are the primary offensive weapon in Broken Crescent (many players contend cavalry charges are overpowered). Primarily use infantry to handle enemy cavalry against which charges are not as effective, and to take on spearmen, against which frontal charges are risky.On the campaign map, build up the population and economy. The best way is to build farming/town hall upgrades and lower taxes (which also helps keep public order up). In the beginning of a campaign, don't lower taxes unless it is necessary to do so (low public order ,<100%), since the net increase in income from lowering taxes only occurs over the long term, a player need to be able to raise armies and build upgrades early on more than starting a long-term economic plan. Remember, a strong economy is great. Fight most of the battles as the simulation option often leads to needless bloodshed. If one side or the other is outnumbered by a large margin, simulating the battle can speed up the game play.Don't build everything possible in every settlement, not all buildings are necessary in every settlement; having a blacksmith in a rear area city is pointless. Have cities/castles specialize in a specific area through construction of buildings. Buildings that make good combat units should be built in cities/castles at the outer edge of the empire. Economic development should occur mostly in the central portion of the empire. Its best to specialize regions in effort to maximise economic output.Disband military units that will not be used within the next 10 turns (except militia garrisoned for free). Unless they are veteran or at the front, disband them. An excessive military can put a big drain on the economy through upkeep costs.Build land improvements like roads and farms, this is the quickest way to increase the size of cities and castles. This will produce higher level buildings and more tax revenues from larger populations. DON’T exterminate a same faith settlement unless you're playing for a dread bonus and cash is needed immediately; otherwise the settlement takes a long time to recover. NEVER exterminate. Always upgrade settlements ASAP (to avoid an irreversible squalor problem which affects future growth). Watch each governor’s traits. Some of them can get cumulative tax, squalor and unrest penalties that practically destroy an economy in a big city. Always have the tax rate set to at least "high" (where possible) otherwise governors get tax penalty traits; players do not need 100% public order in all cities. It is a judgment call and the rate will have to change up and down as the situation warrants in each city. If possible, build brothels/taverns/inns in cities with older governors who already have fathered children, or else they may get the "Adulteress" retinue character which can devastate a family line if a young governor gets it. Kill off Rebels/Brigands/Pirates ASAP as they reduce happiness and trade. Rebels/Brigands also cause devastation which reduces happiness and trade. Having a rebel army roaming freely in a region stifles the economic output of that region. Move and destroy them quickly. In the Trade Summary screen, flashing income items mean the player is not getting the most out of their trade potential. Improving roads and ports is vital. Turn down the Thieves Guild for high income settlements and work towards the Merchants or Explorers Guild; only build Thieves Guilds in lower income cities where most spies should be trained. Most of the AI settlements captured will have Thieves Guilds anyway. Never destroy a Guild building, even in captured settlements, as that destroys lowers the ratings with all Guilds.Building Temples early on makes it easier to get 100% Factions Religion regions that do not succumb to Heresy, which is a mid-game problem.Merchants can be powerful so use them wisely and move them off a resource if an experienced AI merchant closing in. The AI doesn't buy out merchants who are not trading. Build up a merchant's experience close to home and only move them away when they have 3 coins rating. They usually die just when they are getting good; nothing can be done about that.Only execute captured troops when absolutely certain they would pose a major threat in the future.Otherwise reputation suffers and a chivalrous general loses points. Likewise, to develop a dreaded general, execute when there are a small number of troops. It seems like the AI doesn't pay the smaller ransoms, only for larger numbers of troops. If the AI does not pay the ransom the prisoners are automatically executed. Shortcuts Press F1 during game play.Consider playing the tutorials, or at least the guidebook. They provide a decent way to become familiar with the menus and the buttons.Most of the options are self-explanatory and based entirely upon the player’s preferences for performance/aesthetics, but a few are not. Most importantly, difficulty levels, and unit scale are found in the options menu, not when starting a campaign like the aforementioned options.